Ben Gone Bad
by Flora216
Summary: Rook needs to help Ben after he has a sudden change of personality. Will he Succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Ben 10 fans! I'm Flora216!**

**I'm a new writer and this is my first Ben 10 fanfiction so I'll be really happy if you'll review my work.**

**Just so you know I have lots of ideas for episodes for Ben 10 Omniverse, so lots of my stories will be about my ideas for episodes.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

We see Ben and Rook in undertown chasing after the forever knights who stole some plumbers' equipment from the base.  
The knights faced a dead end; they turned around to see Ben and Rook already blocked their only way out.

"I'm surprised you tin heads still in the forever knight business after Chadwick aped out and drowned" said Ben.

"Believe me Tennyson, you don't know anything and about been a forever knight, especially with that scrawny body of yours" pointed Sir Morton at Ben.

Ben frowned "What's wrong with my figure?"

"It's just a fact that when your watch fails and you turn back to your human form, you're not skilled or strong enough to strike an opponent on your own and easily defeated" said Sir Morton.

"He has a point" agreed Rook.

"What!? Which side are you on!?" complained Ben.

"I'm just saying that you rely on your alien forms too much and when the Omnitrix times out, you are very vulnerable until it recharges" countered Rook.

"That's so not true! I defeated lots of bad guys as me! Like the time when- no, I turned to Jetray, there was when the- no, I used Big Chill, um, give me a sec…"

"So the total number is zero" said Sir Morton and the twin knights giggled.

Ben frowned and then smiled "You know why metal armors failed to be a casual wear?" Ben pressed the Omnitrix turning him to Heatblast, "No one handled the heat in them" Heatblast fired fireballs at the knights who blocked his attack with energy shields. The twins charged at Rook as Ben charged at Sir Morton. Rook shot with his Proto-Tool at the twins who dogged the shots and they both were ready to strike with their swords but Rook jumped and they missed, Rook flipped in the air and triggered the Net Caster and caught the two. Ben as Heatblast threw fireballs at Sir Morton who slashed them with his energy sword.

"Ha, even as an alien you can't hit" mocked Sir Morton.

"Then maybe I should get closer" said Heatblast and lifted a chunk of ground under him and flew towards Sir Morton.

"Wrong move" said Morton as he pulled out the DNA scanner and it took Ben by surprise as the scanner turned him back to human.

"Now hold still" said Morton and he pulled a gun-looking device at Ben. Ben tried to turn into an alien again but he wasn't fast enough as a dart hit him in the right arm.

"Ow! Really? A dart? You need to do better-" said Ben as he suddenly got really dizzy and fell to his knees.

"Ben!" yelled Rook and the twins got out of the net and one of them kicked Rook aside to escape with Morton and they did.

Rook got up and came besides Ben and pulled him up "Are you alright Ben?", Ben moaned and holding his head with his hand "Yeah… Come on, we need to get them" said Ben and Rook hold him back "There is no need, look" pointed Rook at the plumber gun the knights left behind "I don't get it, why would they steal a weapon and then just leave it?" questioned Ben "I don't know, but we got the weapon back and that what was needed, now we need to check that shot you got" said Rook.

"There is nothing to check, it must have been some paralyzing serum or something, no big" said Ben as Rook helped him back to the truck and the screen shows the forever knights hiding behind a wall watching them.

"Oh, that dart is more than what you think Tennyson" snickered Morton and so did the twins.

***Ben 10 Omniverse opening theme song***

We see Ben sitting on the chair in Blukic and Driba's laboratory, rubbing his arm.

"One blood sample ready" said Blukic holding the sample.

"Now you can analyze it and say it was nothing" said Ben.

"Yes and No" said Driba.

"What?" said Ben.

"Yes, we will analyze. No, we can't analyze it now, because Blukic broke the blood analyzer and we have to fix it" said Driba as he glared at Blukic.

"I did not break it" countered Blukic.

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"So I'll be back in a few hours" said Ben as he stepped out and Blukic and Driba kept arguing.

Rook waited outside and saw Ben come out "So? What did they say?"

"Nothing yet, they have to fix the analyzer so it will take some time" said Ben putting his hands behind his head.

"Alright, but how do you feel?" asked Rook.

"Perfectly fine, I told you it was nothing; you know how many times I got shot with those things? You should light up Rook, if I say I'm fine, I'm fine" said Ben.

"If you say so" said Rook crossing his arms around his chest.

"So come on let's go to Burger Shack, blood tests always make me hungry" said Ben and he and Rook went to the elevator.

* * *

Rook sat on a picnic table at Burger Shake and Ben came with a tray full of food.

"Um Ben, I asked for only a soda and a burger" said Rook and Ben put down the tray and gave his order.

"I know, this is for me" said Ben and sat down.

"What did you exactly order?" examined Rook.

"8 extra-large burgers, 10 chili fries, 5 boxes of nachos, 2 apple pies and 3 chocolate milkshakes" said Ben with a smile.

"And you are going to eat all that?" questioned Rook.

"Yup! I have got to bulk up if I want to show everyone I'm strong enough as myself" said Ben while trying to show off his muscles and posing.

"Ben, no human can devour such a huge amount of food, its impossible" said Rook and suddenly he heard a loud growl "What was that?" asked Rook "That would be me, I don't know why but my stomach has been growling since we went out of the base" said Ben rubbing his tummy "It is bizarre" said Rook "No matter, this meal will do the trick and I'll have enough energy for the day because no pain no gain" said Ben and started to dig in and he ate quite wildly, more than usual, as he ate fast and shoved the food in his face and sauces stained his face, shirt and the sauces flew everywhere as Rook watched him in disgust.

"Ben the only thing you'll gain by this is weight; if you want I can help you train to become more skilled in combat" said Rook.

"Really? You do that for me?" said Ben with mouth-full of food and some sauce hit Rook's face.

"Yes…" said Rook wiping the sauce of his face.

"Great! I'll finish this and we can go, you gonna eat that?" said Ben pointing at Rook's meal and Rook just gave it to him and he returned to eating.

Unknown to them the forever knights watched them inside a car and Sir Morton pulled a walkie-talkie.  
"Well?" said the voice from the walkie-talkie "The symptoms have started to affect" said Morton "Good, it's just a matter of time until Tennyson's good-hearted nature will slowly start to fade" chuckled the voice of the walkie-talkie and so did Morton.

* * *

**More chapters on the way! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Flora216 out! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben and Rook returned to the plumber headquarters and came in the training room.

"I cannot believe you actually ate all the food you ordered" said Rook in this disbelief and Ben burped in response.  
"Believe it because that food is now taking a trip down my stomach" said Ben in satisfaction.

"Still, even in alien standards no one can it so much" complained Rook.

"You never been to an eating contest before have you?" said Ben.

They stopped in front of a training dummy.  
"This is where you will begin your training" said Rook showing the dummy to Ben.  
"What could a dummy teach me to do?" questioned Ben.  
"Try for yourself" said Rook and backed up from the dummy, Ben crooked his eyebrow and approached the dummy and punched it and it was pushed backwards.  
"So what was that suppose to teach-" and the dummy pulled up fast and thrown Ben backwards "Ow!" Ben rubbed his head.  
"This dummy is specialized for combat training, it gives you a taste in a real fight so you can think and react fast" said Rook with a smile. "You could have told me that" complained Ben as he got up. "What fun would that be?" said Rook and Ben glared at him.  
"The key in this is to strike when your opponent doesn't except it" said Rook.  
"No problem" said Ben and charged at the dummy.

***After a montage of the dummy kicking Ben's butt***

"Oh that's it!" yelled Ben and was about to turn into an alien but Rook hold his arm to stop him.  
"And here I thought you wanted to defeat an enemy as yourself" said Rook and Ben frowned and jerked his arm down.  
"I will give you a hint, you need to open your inner rage" said Rook and Ben titled his head.  
"Huh?" said Ben confused.  
"You need to picture your opponent as the thing you hate most and attack with all strength but maintain your composure at the same time" said Rook.  
"I don't know Rook, I don't think I'm an 'inner-rage' kind of guy" said Ben and Rook smiled.  
"I guess Sir Morton was right" said Rook  
"What? What do you mean?" questioned Ben.  
"That you cannot fight unless you're an alien" smirked Rook.  
Ben grinded his teeth in anger "What!? You're supporting him!?" snapped Ben.  
"No, but you are getting your butt kicked by a dummy" said Rook and Ben huffed in anger  
"I wonder how he and the knights would react seeing the world's greatest hero being defeated by only a dummy" said Rook and Ben's eyes glowed yellow and charged at the dummy.  
"RAAGGGHHHH!" shouted Ben as he tackled the dummy down and screen showed the dummy body parts been thrown everywhere as Rook watched in shock.

"Um, that is a lot of rage, which is good but let us work on your composure" said Rook with a nervous smile.  
Ben shook the dummy's arm with his teeth like a dog and spited out.  
"There! Who's scrawny now!" yelled Ben and his eyes glowed yellow and black circles under his eyes and his hair was a little messed up.  
"I'm glad it was only a dummy…" said Rook in relief.

"What's next!? I want to break some more!" shouted Ben in excitement.  
"Ben remember, you can't just attack anything just because you want to" said Rook.  
"You're just saying that because I managed to defeat that dummy as me and proved you wrong" smirked Ben.  
"I didn't say that-" Rook's plumber badge and Ben's Omnitrix beeped and they answered.  
"Ben, Rook, meet me in the monitor level base" ordered Grandpa Max and signed out.  
"Alright, we will continue the training after" said Rook.  
"Tell me something I don't know, magister's pet" mocked Ben.  
"What? There's no need to be rude Ben- what is wrong with your eyes?' pointed Rook.  
"What are you trying to say?" frowned Ben.  
"Your eyes, they are yellow, are you feeling alright?" examined Rook Ben's face.  
"Yeah I said I'm fine, now get out of my face and let's see what grandpa wants" said Ben and pushed Rook's face aside and walked to the elevator and Rook crooked his eyebrow in suspicious way at Ben.

* * *

Grandpa Max tapped something on the computer and saw Ben and Rook walking to him and he turned to them.

"Glad you came fast boys" smiled Max and Ben frowned.  
"Duh! Of course we came fast; we were only a floor above you" Max looked shock.  
"Are you feeling alright Ben? You don't look like yourself, especially that I remember your eyes are green, not yellow" examined Max Ben's face.  
"Just tell us why you called us here already, old man" glared Ben at Max.  
"Old man!?" snapped Max and Rook covered Ben's mouth with his hand.  
"He must have eaten something bad and it makes his stomach a little grumpy which put him in a bad mood" said nervously Rook to Max and Ben bitten Rook's hand and Rook jerked his hand away.  
"Ow! See?" Rook smiled nervously and Max crooked his eyebrow in confusion.  
"Alright then, I called you hear because there're some criminal activities in Undertown and I want you two to check it out and stop it" said Max.  
"No problem, we'll beat them up until they cry to their mommies" said Ben with a smile and his hands behind his head. "No, you will arrest them and use force only when needed to" Max frowned at Ben.  
"Oh wah wah! You're no fun at all!" said Ben and walked to the elevator and Max and Rook were shocked from his behavior, Max looked at Rook who smiled nervously at him and ran to Ben's side.

* * *

"I cannot believe you just talked to your own grandfather like that!" said Rook angrily to Ben in the Proto-TRUK driving in undertown.  
"What? I just said what was on my mind" said Ben leaning back and putting his legs up.  
"You have got to think how people will feel if you say something like that" said Rook.  
"Since when did you become my mom?" smirked Ben.  
"That is exactly what I'm talk-" Rook was cut off by Ben who pressed his foot against Rook's foot on the brake and stopped the trunk.  
"OW! What was that for?!" snapped Rook at Ben and Ben pointed to the outside.  
"Found the criminal activity" smiled Ben.

It was Psyphon, Tummyhead and Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk running towards the trunk, carrying bags which must have had some stolen stuff in them. They stopped when they Ben and Rook come out of the trunk.

"Benjamin, long time no see" smirked Psyphon at Ben.  
"Quit with the chit-chat, either give us the stolen goods or I'll have to break your arms and legs of you and your buddies" said Ben giving a death glare at Psyphon who looked shocked and he and his mates looked at each other and looked back at Ben  
"What's with the attitude? And have you only woke up? You look terrible" said Psyphon.  
"Look who's talking and one more comment like that and I will make you look even worse" smirked Ben and Psyphon looked shocked again and then he looked at Rook questionably.  
"He has been acting like this all day, do not ask, now like he said give up the stolen things" said Rook aiming the Proto-Tool at them.  
"I think you know the answer to that" said Psyphon and he and his mates started firing at Ben and Rook and they took cover behind the trunk.  
"Alright this is what we will do, you turn to XLR8 and distract them long enough so they will be in one point and I will use my Net Caster to trap them" said Rook to Ben and Ben had something else in mind.  
"Or I'll use no aliens and defeat them on my own while you stand there and watch" said Ben and he ran towards the villains before Rook could say anything about it.  
Ben rushed towards Sweet-Eels, he dodged his shots and flipped jumped got a hold of his shoulders and flipped threw him at Tummyhead.  
"Hahaha! I don't know if I hit his face of his stomach, either way he will feel that tomorrow! Hahaha!" laughed Ben as Rook looked in shock and surprise.  
"Ben?" asked Rook in confusion.  
"Two down, one to go" Ben looked evilly at Psyphon who was shaking his knees in fear and he dropped his gun and ran but Ben knew he was gonna do that and he ran towards him, he did a cartwheel and then a back flip and he kicked Psyphon and made him fall and drop the stolen goods. Ben smiled evilly and took the laser gun that was dropped on the floor and aimed at Psyphon, Rook gasped and ran to Ben and took the gun from him in time, Psyphon fled from the scene screaming in fear.  
"Ben! Have you lost it!? First you disrespect those who are around you and now almost killing someone!" yelled at Ben who didn't budge him.  
"What? I wouldn't actually killed him, I just wanted to see the look on his face if he thought I would" chuckled Ben and Rook looked worried, it wasn't like Ben at all.  
"Ben, let's go back to the base, I think there's something wrong with you" said Rook as he grabbed Ben's arm and Ben jerked him back.  
"Nothing's wrong with me! If you can't take a joke it's not my fault! Just to prove you that I'm alright, I'm gonna finds lots of villains and beat them as me and bring them back to the plumbers' base" said Ben and fled, leaving Rook very concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha, this is odd" said Driba looking at a screen back in the plumbers' base laboratory.

"Very odd" added Blukic.

Rook ran to the lab and stood before them.

"Blukic, Driba, have you analyzed Ben's blood sample?" asked Rook.

"Yes, we did" answered Blukic.

"Good, because Ben has been acting very bizarre, it's like he's Rath in human form!" said Rook.

Max then rushed into the room "Rook! Why am I getting calls from Undertown saying that Ben is on a rampage!?" yelled Max at Rook.

"That's what I'm asking Blukic and Driba, Ben got shot with something and I think it's the source of his rampage" said Rook in defense.

"Is that why Ben has been acting so rude?" asked Max.

"That's another thing you can say about this" said Driba.

"What do you mean?" asked Rook.

"Just look" pointed Driba at the screen and Rook and Max approached and the screen shown blood cells slowly turning bright yellow.

"I'm no doctor, but I'm sure that human blood cells suppose to be red, not yellow" said Max.

"That what is odd about it" said Blukic.

"What did you found out about this?" questioned Rook.

"After we analyzed it, we found out it is some kind of Nero-Impulse serum" said Driba.

"Which is?" asked Rook confused.

"A nerve damaging serum" answered Blukic.

"It damages the nervous system, which causes an effect on the brain to only think one thought" said Driba.

"There are a lot of serums of this kind, which are triggered when happy, sad, jealous and whatever" continued Blukic.

"Which serum did Ben got shot?" asked Max.

"A serum which is triggered by anger" said Driba.

Rook then realized and slapped himself in the head "And I made him trigger it…" said Rook in shame.

"The first symptoms of Nero-Impulse are a sudden hunger craving which causes the nerve system to activate the human's five senses and spreads the serum" said Blukic.

"That would explain why Ben was so hungry" said Rook.

"Then it takes affect after you trigger the serum by his own special emotion" said Driba.

"Which is anger" stated Blukic.

"Guilty, I made Ben open his inner rage" frowned Rook.

"After that the person starts behaving and acting only with that emotion and one thought circle it" said Driba.

"Do you know what thought Ben has been repeating?" asked Blukic and Rook tapped his chin in thought.

"I think his thought is proving he can manage to defeat an opponent in his human form" said Rook.

"And because of that thought plus with the Nero-Impulse serum, Ben won't stop attacking people randomly until we can cure him" said Driba.

"That is horrible" stated Rook.

"Who would do that to Ben?" asked Man angrily and suddenly the screen was blurred and shown an aped Chadwick "That would be me! Hahahaha!" laughed Chadwick evilly and everyone looked shocked.

"Chadwick!" gasped Rook.

"For what I recall, you drowned back in London after failing to obtain Excalibur" stated Max.

"Looks can be deceiving, just like your grandson right now, who would have thought that my serum would turn the world's greatest hero into such a violent person who attacks innocent citizens" mocked Chadwick.

"So you are the one behind this" said Rook.

"You better explain yourself" demanded Max.

"No need to be so truculent, I'll tell you, after I escaped I started to develop a new formula for a new potion for a stronger form so I'll be able to release Excalibur from its stone but unfortunately none of the potions worked, they ended in failure. My latest creation was the most stable one but I wanted to make sure it's perfect, so I needed a human subject for the experiment"

"And you chose Ben" completed Rook.

"I could have chosen any other human but I thought I could have a lab rat and revenge at the same time" chuckled Chadwick evilly.

"Chadwick, you better change him back or I'm gonna-" Max was cut off by Chadwick.

"Oh dear Max, watch your language, what kind of scientist would I be if I didn't make an antidote" said Chadwick and shown a blue vial in his hand.

"What's the catch?" asked Max.

"I will give you the antidote and you can turn Ben back to his lovable self, in exchange you will give me the DNA code of the aliens of the plumber headquarters for my new Highbreed Pulse Generator" said Chadwick.

"But that will destroy every alien on earth" stated Rook.

"No code, no antidote, either way Undertown will be destroyed by me or by Ben" said Chadwick slyly and everyone in the room glared at him in hate.

"I see you need some time to think, I'll give you the coordinates to the location to meet me, but you better hurry because in about an hour, Ben's condition will become permanent and the antidote will be useless" laughed Chadwick evilly and signed out leaving the team in a bind.

"What is curtain we cannot give Chadwick the DNA code" said Rook.

"But if we don't, Ben will be stuck that way forever" said Max.

"What about Blukic and Driba? Can't they make the antidote?" asked Rook and he and Max looked at them.

"Even if we started working on the antidote now, we won't finish it in time" said Driba.

"It will take us the whole hour to just to find and combine the right chemicals needed for the cure" said Blukic.

"First things first, we need to capture Ben and hold him in plumbers HQ prison cell so he won't be able to harm anyone and then we can think of a plan when I know Ben is safe" said Max.

"I'll go and retrieve Ben" said Rook.

"Alright, just capture him as gently as you can, remember, he's still Ben on the inside" said Max.

"I promise" said Rook and exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

In Undertown, alien citizens are screaming in panic as Ben attacking anyone in his way.

"Ha! You evil aliens are no match for me!" said Ben and threw two aliens, one against the wall and one into a trash can.  
Rook arrived at the scene and looked in shock Ben's doing, he got out of the Proto-TRUK.

"Ben!" shouted Rook and Ben turned around, smiled and dropped the two aliens he was holding to the ground and they fled.

"Hey Rook! Perfect timing, I need a hand, there are a lot of bad guys here, more than I can handle anyway" smirked Ben.

"Ben, you have got to stop this, it is not like you, you are attacking innocent people, not all of them are villains, you have to come to your senses" said Rook and it didn't budge Ben.

"Please, I'm fully aware of my surroundings, I'm here and around me evil alien dudes, you need to clean those glasses you call eyes" said Ben crossing his arms around his chest.

"No, that dart you got shot with had a Nero-Impulse serum, it is making you completely blind to your other thoughts to only one, which is to prove you can defeat an opponent as yourself" said Rook and Ben crooked his eyebrow.

"Even if it was true, which is not, I can defeat anyone without a special power, so stop making stuff up" said Ben.

"So you don't believe me and you won't come with me quietly back to plumbers HQ?" asked Rook.

"Nope, and you can't make me" said Ben.

"Then you leave me no choice!" said Rook and started firing with his Proto-Tool at Ben but he did a backwards cartwheel and dodged every shot.

"You want to go all out? Fine!" said Ben and lifted two large cement bricks and threw them at Rook.  
Rook gasped and dodged in time but the cement bricks hit his trunk, Rook ran for cover and hid himself in a trash bin when Ben wasn't looking.

"You can run but you can't hide!" shouted Ben and started wreaking every hiding place he thought Rook was hiding in as Rook contacted plumbers base.

"Hello, Magister Tennyson?" said Rook as quietly as he could.

"Yes Rook, have you found Ben yet?" asked Max.

"Yes indeed, but Ben seems to have enhanced strength as he could throw two large cement bricks"

"How strong are we talking here?" asked Blukic.

"He threw two large cement bricks!" repeated Rook.

"I see the serum has been fully activated, so you better be careful because with that enhanced strength, Ben might break every bone in your body with only one punch or kick" stated Driba.

"And there is no other way I could capture Ben without physical force?" asked Rook in worry.

"Maybe, can you see any weaknesses?" asked Blukic.

Rook lifted the trash bin lid a little and saw Ben lifting a large alien and threw him at a store which crashed down and Rook gulped and hid back.

"No, I did not see any weaknesses" said Rook in worry.

"Wait, Ben's mind clouded with anger right? Maybe you can trick him with his lack of thinking" said Max.

"But how am I suppose to-" Rook was cut off by metal bending sound and saw behind him Ben who has bended the trash can open and grinned evilly.

"Found you!" said Ben.

"I will call you back" said Rook and Ben grabbed him and threw him out and Rook hit the ground.  
Ben jumped and Rook turned around and gasped as Ben was about to kick dive but Rook tucked and rolled and Ben hit the ground, cracking it.

"Ben!" said Rook as he was dodging Ben's attacks.

"Please!" dodged a punch.

"I don't!" dodged another punch.

"Want!" dodged a kick.

"To hurt you!" said Rook and slide down as Ben punched a hole in a wall behind him and got stuck.

"But on the other hand, I still want to be able to move" said Rook and kicked Ben with his two legs and he flew and fell to the near trash cans and Rook made a run-for-it, but Ben got up quickly and was hot on his tail.  
Rook ran through Undertown and so did Ben, Rook saw him and hid quickly behind a large alien and neither Ben nor the alien could move forward.

"Please Ben; think of what you are doing! I'm your partner! Stop this before-"

"RAAGGGHHHH!" before Rook could finish, Ben flipped the alien, lifted him and threw him at a tourist bus, the bus lost control and it crashed to a store. Rook looked shocked and worried at the scene as he turned to Ben who was huffing in anger.

"I need a bigger alien" said Rook and ran and Ben ran after him.

"I have to somehow manage to trick Ben in order to capture him like Magister Tennyson said, but how?" said Rook to himself while running and then looked at the Proto-Tool and his eyes lit up.

"That's it!" said Rook and ran to an alley, but he then fell and dropped his Proto-tool with it and before he could get up and grab it, Ben grabbed it and he cornered Rook.

"Nowhere to run, any last words?" said Ben and he aimed the Proto-Tool at Rook.

"Yes, you are holding it upside down, you don't want to shot yourself now, would you?" said Rook and Ben twitched his eye in anger.

"I knew that!" said Ben and turned it around.

"And if you want to obliterate me, push the orange button to activate the disintegrator ray" said Rook pointing at the button and Ben smiled.

"Wow, you're an idiot! It's like you're asking to be killed!" said Ben pressed the button but instead of a ray, a net was released and instead of Rook, the net caught Ben, much for his surprise that it was revealed to him that he was holding the Proto-Tool upside down this whole time. Rook smiled, got up and took his weapon back.

"Rule no.1: always strike an opponent when he doesn't expect it. Which in this case you actually believed me when I told you how to work the Proto-Tool to shoot me with" said Rook to Ben who glared at him angrily and was struggling to get out.

"Don't waste your strength that net can be only cut by an energy sword" smirked Rook at Ben and contacted plumbers' base.

"Ben Tennyson has been captured safe and sound" said Rook.

"Great work Rook and 36 minutes to spare now get back quickly so we can think of a plan" said Max.

"Oh! When I get out of here you'll regret it! Like those forever knights will do! Once I find them, they will regret they ever made fun of me!" said Ben angrily while struggling to get out.  
Rook eyes lit up and smiled cunningly.

"Magister, I think I have an idea"

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, Chadwick and the forever knights were waiting for the plumbers.  
Rook came in, carrying a sack and approached the knights.

Chadwick smiled: "I see the plumbers picked the right choice alien, now give me the DNA code"

"And you will give the antidote?" asked Rook.

"But of course, I have a heart" said Chadwick holding the vial "But first, the DNA code"

"Yes, and I will give you but I have a question: I can understand you why you chose Ben for your experiment out of revenge purposes, but why would you give him a serum that would make him stronger?" asked Rook.

"Oh, it's only out of curiosity, I wondered how he would act with all that strength he never had in that weak, pitiful, little body" said Chadwick.

"Ha, yeah I bet he couldn't even lift a box full of feathers without transforming" laughed Sir Morton.

"You're right, I did him a favor, I gave him an opportunity to use his raw strength and not his forms, even if it was for one day" said Chadwick.

"And you are not afraid that Ben will find you and unleash his wrath on you? Your knights did make fun of him" said Rook.

"Please, in the stat he's in, you can say he has no brain, I'd like to see him try to find us" said Chadwick in mock.

"All I needed to hear" smiled Rook.

"Good, now the DNA code" said Chadwick.

"I do not have it" said Rook and Chadwick looked mad.

"What!? The plumbers must be mad! Don't they want their hero back to normal!? Well no matter, even if you go back and rethink, you have 14 minutes until Ben's condition will be permanent, so I win" smiled Chadwick but Rook didn't budge.

"You will give the antidote out of your own free will" said Rook.

"Really? What makes you say that?" asked Chadwick.

"Because of this!" said Rook and opened the sack, revealing Ben who was hiding in it and listening to the conversation the whole time and he didn't look too happy…

"Now do you believe me that they were behind all this?" said Rook and the forever knights looked terrified as Ben gave them a death glare.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this" said Ben cracking his knuckles.

"Can't we talk about this?" asked Chadwick in fear.

The screen shows the warehouse and sounds of a fight was heard in there along with a couple of screams.

"I'll take that as a no…" said Chadwick while been held in a headlock by Ben.

The screen shows the warehouse in a total mess. Sir Morton's head was stuck in a wall and the twin knights were stuck in a tube and Rook approached Chadwick.

"Now will you give me the antidote?" asked Rook and Chadwick tossed the vial and Rook caught it.

"Here! Inject it to him and he'll be back to normal! Please do it quick!" said Chadwick while Ben kept choking him in the headlock.

Rook filled the Proto-Tool with the antidote and fired a dart at Ben. Ben felt dizzy and fell unconscious on Chadwick. Chadwick signed in relief and Rook put handcuffs on him.

"And of course you are under arrest" smiled Rook and Chadwick frowned.

* * *

Back in plumbers HQ, Ben woke up in the lab and saw Rook, Grandpa Max, Blukic and Driba looking at him.

"Hey guys, what happened? I remember training and then everything went blank…" said Ben rubbing his head.  
"Ugh, I feel like I rode a rollercoaster 100 times"

"That's the after-effect when you're under a-" said Driba but was cut by Rook who covered his mouth.

"Under a lot of training can do your body, the dummy flew you back hard on the wall and you passed out" said Rook.

"Oh… that's embarrassing…" frowned Ben as Max leaned closer and examined his face.

"Is something wrong grandpa?" asked Ben as Max looked at his green eyes and smiled.

"Nothing, nothing at all" said Max.

"Well, I'm hungry after all that training, let's go to Burger Shack Rook" said Ben and Rook looked worried.

"You are not going to order 8 burgers, 10 chili fires, 5 nachos, 2 pies and 3 milkshakes, right?" said Ben and Ben looked at him confused.

"What? Do I look like a sumo slammer to you? I can't eat that much food" said Ben and Rook looked relieved.

"I was just kidding" smiled Rook and Ben got off from the chair.

"So come on joker, let's go" said Ben and exited the room while Rook and Max were smiling.

"Why neither of you told Ben that he was under a Nero-Impulse serum?" asked Driba.

"Because if Ben knew about this and knew what he did, he would feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault" said Max.

"It's better that way and now that Ben is alright everything is back to normal" said Rook and suddenly screaming were heard from outside and everyone ran out and saw the prisoners going crazy.

"It's Ben Tennyson!"

"Please don't hurt us!"

"Don't look at him in the eyes!"

Ben stood there shocked and confused.

"What are talking about? I know I kicked your butts but that just rude! What's with you today?" said Ben.

"Rumors spread faster than I thought" said Max that he knew what they were talking about.

"Don't wipe the floor with us like you did to the citizens in Undertown!" shouted a prisoner and Max and Rook gasped in worry and Ben looked even more confused.

"What!? Me!? Attacking citizens in Undertown what are you-" Ben was cut off by Rook who was pushing him towards the elevator.

"Wow! What lies and mocking those prisoners can say!" said Rook acting like he doesn't know a thing.

"Why are you talking funny? Did something happen in Undertown?" asked Ben.

"No! Not at all! Actually it's been so quiet there that I'm giving you a two week vacation!" said Max acting the same way.

"Wait? What!? Are you okay-" Ben was cut off by Rook again who was pushing him harder and faster that he was chafing Ben's sneakers towards the elevator.

"Come on Ben! Let's go celebrate your vacation at Burger Shack!" said Rook.

"Okay! Okay! Stop pushing me! You're chafing my ankles along with my sneakers!" said Ben and he and Rook got in the elevator.

"Good thing Ben only attacked Undertown and not Bellwood too or I would have had to give him a two week wild goose chase mission" signed Max.

"You said it" said Blukic and Driba together.

* * *

**And roll the credits! ****My first episode idea is finished! Review me to let me know if you liked the episode! More episode ideas are on the way! So see you in the next episode!**

**Flora216 out! ;)**


End file.
